


Birthday Surprise

by xanderdaqueer



Series: Fantastic Smut and Where to Find It (Graves/Barebone and Scamander/Barebone) [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Brief mention of Credence's past abuse, Gay Smut, It's Newt's Birthday, M/M, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 08:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14540319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanderdaqueer/pseuds/xanderdaqueer
Summary: It's Newt's birthday, and he comes up from his suitcase to a surprise from Credence.





	Birthday Surprise

       Newt's tongue poked out in concentration as he finished extracting the last of the Swooping Evil venom and corked the phial. Shuffling around all his notes, he scribbled a few things down and then sighed, tilting his head and nodding. Reaching for his shirt, he didn't bother buttoning it as he pulled it over his scarred body and grabbed his wand, quietly ascending the ladder back up into his room.  
        He closed the suitcase gently, then turned around, and gasped, his eyes going wide.  
        "Is there a reason that you're naked on my bed?" Newt finally asked in a quiet, nervous albeit slightly amused tone. He shifted uncomfortably, his face a darkening hue of red.  
        Credence blushed, his fingers twitching as he avoided Newt's gaze. "H-Happy birthday, Newt..." he murmured.  
        Newt ran a hand through his hair, closing his eyes for a moment and taking a deep breath before reopening them and approaching the younger man, who looked up at the magizoologist as he came closer and bit his lip gently.  
        "Surprise," the former Second Salemer offered, his body trembling with excitement and nervousness.   
        Newt shrugged off his unbuttoned shirt, laying down his wand on top of it and leaning in to kiss Credence with passion and lust.  
        The younger kissed back with equal, if not stronger passion. As the two of them had become more intimate throughout the progression of their relationship, they had also become less shy with each other and more bold about what they wanted.  
        After several long, heated moments that got Newt all flustered, he pulled back.  
        "It's hardly fair that you have so many clothes on and I none at all," Credence smirked, pulling Newt closer to him by his hips. Credence had shifted to sit on the edge of Newt's bed, with Newt standing in front of him.  
        Newt reached out, caressing Credence's jawline with one hand, as the other undid his belt and let it slide to the floor harmlessly, making sure not to terrify the previously abused boy. And Credence just gazed at him with these smiling, wide, trusting eyes, and Newt positively melted inside. He ran a hand through Credence's dark, growing locks of hair as the younger man's hands pulled down the zipper of Newt's trousers, flicking the button open and letting his pink tongue wet his lips before he rid Newt of his trousers.  
        Credence leaned back for a moment, relishing in the feel of Newt's fingers tangling through his hair and watching Newt's beginnings of an erection strain at his boxers.  
        "You're so beautiful, Credence," Newt breathed out, his free hand now resting upon the other's bony shoulder, tracing the collarbones and the scars lovingly.  
        "Newt," Credence responded, pulling down Newt's boxers and allowing him to awkwardly step out of them. Credence guided Newt down to sit upon the bed, and then sat on his lap, wrapping his legs around Newt's waist. His own erection grew considerably and he let out a small gasp as their cocks brushed past each other, hard and hot.  
        Newt's hips bucked upwards, drawing a squeak from the younger man, and Newt felt Credence's hands loosely draped around his shoulders, his fingers clutching to Newt's hair. Newt's own hands went down to Credence's lower backs, his hips, his ass... All for his taking, all for his feeling...  
        A finger slipped in, and Credence trembled and shook, his body already so hot at the mere anticipation of what was to come.  
        Newt chuckled at Credence's wanton noises, and kissed him deeply, their mouths opening as tongues collided, skin on skin and friction between them.  
        Credence ground against Newt's finger, making it go deeper and still wanting more. Newt made a warning noise and Credence whined as Newt pulled out his finger, leaning over to the bedside desk drawer and covering his fingers in a liberal amount of lube.   
        When Newt's fingers pressed at Credence's entrance this time, he pushed down, impaling himself on Newt's fingers and letting out gaspy little moans. Newt pulled back from their heated kiss and as Credence's head lolled back in pleasure, he couldn't help but gaze at the younger in wonder and love for several moments before attaching his lips to the other's neck, just above the collar bone, leaving marks that traveled down Credence's shoulder, all the while still scissoring his fingers within Credence.  
        "Newt, Newt..." Credence repeated over and over again, like a mantra, like music to Newt's ears.  
        His heavy panting filled the air as Newt pushed another finger into Credence, and Credence's eyes screwed shut, his head falling forward to rest upon Newt's shoulder.  
        "Alright?" Newt asked, his free fingers stroking Credence's spine in a delicious, goosebump provoking way.  
        "Yes, perfect, don't stop, N-Newt-"  
        His voice was high and pitchy and breathy and Newt was inhaling sharply suddenly at the sheer beauty of this boy, thinking how lucky he was to have him.  
        And so he obliged to Credence's pleas, his fingers going deeper and pushing up against the part inside that Newt knew would cause him to unravel. He was rewarded by the other's teeth sinking gently into his shoulder, his tongue licking at his skin and teeth nipping at the sensitive areas.  
        Newt's hips were gently thrusting up against Credence's hips, their cocks frotting up against one another and Newt could feel just how hard Credence was from this, just how ready he was, how much he wanted Newt.   
        Newt was so caught up in all the feelings of what Credence was that he was caught by surprise when Credence slid himself off Newt's fingers, unwrapping his form from Newt and hitting him with that sexy smirk of his.  
        "I'm going to r-ride you," he said, panting, and Newt just lay back and pressed a hand to his forehead because fuck, if those weren't some of the sexiest words that had escaped those perfect lips, he didn't know what were. Credence bit his lip softly, his eyes meeting Newt's. "Is that alright?"  
        "Yes," Newt breathed almost instantly, with no hesitation as he slicked up his cock with the lube. "Merlin, yes... just... fuck, you're so... so gorgeous, so wonderful... so perfect..."  
        Credence flushed, a smile creeping up his lips. He found the slightly older man's foul language coming from his mouth to be incredibly sexy, and his compliments were just so genuine and heartfelt and it almost hurt how much he loved him.  
        He crawled up over Newt, positioning himself over him, and guided himself down upon Newt's cock, sinking down slowly.  
        "Mmm..." Newt's lips were pressed tightly together, his eyes closed and his eyebrows furrowed, and Credence could feel the effort he was putting forth to not thrust up into Credence radiating off of him.  
        He sank down to where Newt was sheathed to the hilt, and took deep, shaky breaths. Shocks of pleasure rushed down to his cock as he glanced down, seeing himself so full and watching Newt's eyes open to do the same.  
        "Merlin, Credence..." he panted, and Credence bit his lip as he lifted himself ever so slightly only to sink back down again, and Newt let out a breathy moan, his head falling back again. Credence was shaking so badly, his legs almost useless, but it wasn't from fear. No, Credence was shaking because he was so in pleasure, he almost didn't know what to do.  
        Yes, Newt and Credence had been together for a long while. Yet they had never tried this. Never.   
        So, as one might imagine, it was all very overwhelming for the two of them.  
        This position let Newt's cock hit new places within Credence, and as he panted and moaned and trembled, he pulled himself almost fully off before sinking back down again, and when he did, Newt's cock dragged directly against Credence's prostate and he let out a cry of pleasure, his head falling forward and his hands balling into fists upon Newt's chest.  
        Newt took several deep breaths before sitting up a bit, enough to put all his weight on one arm and to use the other to grasp Credence's leaking cock, pulling at it lightly.  
        Tears pricked at Credence's eyes, the pleasure so much, and he began riding Newt with more vigor, speeding up his pace to where he was bouncing up and down on Newt's cock, not even trying to hide the strangled moans that escaped his lips now.   
        Newt's hips bucked up in rhythm with Credence's bounces, and he too was almost breathless with pleasure, moaning rather loudly as his toes curled.  
        "Newt, Newt, oh... oooh... mm... ah!"  
        "Credence... h-hah... hm..."  
        Credence became continuously louder, bouncing harder against Newt, and Newt continued stroking Credence, sensing that he was growing closer.  
        He took great breaths as he quickened his own thrusts into Credence, and let out a cry of pleasure when Credence's fists uncurled and traveled up Newt's chest to pinch and rub and pull at Newt's nipples in the most delightful manner.  
        "I want y-you to... come first," Credence breathed, his voice raspy.  
        Newt nodded, his thrusts quickening and a loud groan of pleasure escaping his lips. He felt the pressure building, triggering his thrusts to quicken even more, and Credence rubbed his nipples, and bounced, and it was all too much for Newt as the pressure came to it's breaking point.  
        His eyes slammed shut and his head fell back, his grip on Credence lost as wave after wave of pleasure escaped him, emptying himself into Credence's entrance.  
        When he opened his eyes, he quickly grasped Credence's cock and as Credence rode out the rest of Newt's orgasm, pulled at his cock quickly and with purpose. Credence's voice cracked as he came in spurts, releasing all over Newt's hand and chest.  
        Breathlessly, Credence pulled himself off of Newt, shaking and giggling and a mess.   
        "Happy birthday, Newt," he smiled, running a hand through his hair.  
        "Wow," was all the magizoologist could respond with.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Tumblr: @xanderdaqueer


End file.
